The Long Sought-After Paradise
Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring 4 Water Bounce Null Warp monsters Main hazards are Elemental Effectiveness and Warps. Water monsters will receive even less damage from the normal 33% and will deal more than the original 33% percent. This dungeon requires a lot of pinching between monsters and walls, so you want to bring all bounce monsters as well. Focus on the Neo Galaxons All the Neo Galaxons have a Volatile Blast attack that will almost OHKO you. They are also easier to pinch than the other monsters, so you can clear them first and make more room for your monsters. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Take Down 1 Mob At a Time Progression Order 1. 1st Monster pinch between bottom right Galaxon and top right Drone 2. 2nd Monster pinch between top right Galaxon and Wall 3. 3rd Monster pinch between bottom left Galaxon and top left Drone 4. 4th Monster pinch between top left Galaxon and Wall Galaxons will shoot a horizontal laser and will have a Volatile Blast that will one-shot you. Pinch Galaxons with either the drone or wall, and take them down one by one. 2nd Stage - Take Down Galaxons First Progression Order 1. Take down the Galaxons by pinching between Drones or wall 2. Pinch between the Diablos when they move For the first 3 turns, take down the 3 Galaxons. After the 3rd turn, the Diablo will move to the center for you to pinch. Make sure you don't take the top CD of Diablos which will be a powerful (but not instant kill) Volatile Blast. 3rd Stage - Defeat the Mobs First Progression Order 1. Defeat the Galaxons by pinching each other 2. Defeat the Donatellos by pinching with Walls 3. Defeat Legion You want to defeat the mobs on the top first. Donatellos will recover Legion's HP (top left CD) and will ability lock your monsters (top right CD). Depending on your positioning, you can defeat the Donatellos first. Afterwards, defeat Legion by either with normal attacks or pinching at the bottom wall. The bottom left CD on Legion will increase its ATK power to instant-kill levels. If necessary, you can use an SS in this stage if any are available. 4th Stage - Fight On the Top Progression Order 1. Defeat the Galaxons by pinching 2. Defeat Avalon from the top side of the map The bottom side of the map will have horizontal lasers that will deal a lot of damage to your monsters. Make sure you move your monsters to the top side of the map. Once the mobs are defeated, defeat Avalon before her Rebound Spread Piercer (8 Turns). There is a chance you can avoid it but it has a relatively large coverage. 5th Stage - Defeat the 3 Clones Progression Order 1. Defeat the 3 Clone Avalons 2. Defeat the Main Avalon that invades After 2 turns, the Main Avalon will invade on top of one of the 3 Clones. In order to deal damage to the Main Avalon, you need to defeat the 3 Clones first. Pinch between the top 2 Clones and the bottom Clone and wall to clear them instantly. There are horizontal lasers on top of the map. You want to position your monsters to the bottom side of the map for the next stage. Avalon's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Defeat the Bottom Mobs Avalon's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the bottom mobs 2. Defeat Avalon Avalon will increase her DEF for 3 turns which will make your attacks ineffective. Use the first 4 turns to defeat the 2 sets of Galaxons and the 2 Donatellos. Avoid the 3 Horizontal Lasers from Avalon while dealing damage to her. Position your monsters to the top side of the map for the next stage. 2nd Boss Stage - Prioritize Mobs Avalon's HP: 3.8 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Galaxons by pinching 2. Defeat the Drones by pinching 3. Defeat Diablos by pinching 4. Defeat Avalon Like the previous stage, Avalon will increase her DEF. Use that time to defeat the mobs on the top. Afterwards, aim between Avalon and the bottom wall for damage. 3rd Boss Stage - Mob Clear ASAP Avalon's HP: 6.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat mobs by pinching 2. Defeat Avalon First you have to clear mobs in this map. If you miss a pinch then there is a chance of not being able to deal with Avalon's high HP. Decide which monster will defeat which mob. Use Meteor or Command SS at the very start to clear mobs and don't save it when Avalon's DEF wears off. After the mobs are defeated, use bump combos and your remaining SS to defeat Avalon. __FORCETOC__